Just one last dance
by jojoangel01
Summary: Shinichi's rebirth:Our great detective is back!And on his way to THE date with his loved one,to finally tell her what he had wanted for so long!But...we all know how this ended,right?Well,what if he had found out BEFORE,that he DOES have a time limit?


**Just one last dance**

_by jojo_

* * *

_Happy Birthday, Manu- chan!! Love you!_

* * *

"Yeah!! See ya later!!" he screamed and closed the door behind himself. Shinichi took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before he let it go again. He turned a last time and out of his window saw Ran walking down the street, her walking very soft and light and she was swaying her bag gently back and forth. That meant she was happy.

He smiled to himself. He leaned with his back against his door and looked upwards, still smiling. His smile grew and grew. Tonight was the night! He would take her out! And not just take her out to some ordinary place! He would take her to the restaurant of the Baker Center! The special about it was not that it was expensive, nor that it was on the top of the huge Baker Center Building and that you could almost see whole Tokyo. The special about it were the memories that were connected to this place.

His smile grew a little more. Tonight was the night! He would do it like his father had. He would take his beloved out to this beautiful place, and then he would just come out with it and confess his love to her! This play just had to work! It was about time! He could not wait to finally tell her the truth about his emotions! It had been too long! And if she would accept him... If she really would...

His heart was beginning to beat faster with every thought of Ran. He slid down against the door, his legs bend. His head was turned towards the sky and he slowly closed his eyes. Almost immediately her beautiful face appeared in front of his inner eye. She was smiling at him. This smile alone had such an amazing effect on him that any erotic magazine or any super model could ever hope for! It was sending shudders up and down his spine and all over his skin. The little hair on his arms stood up a little and his heart started beating thousand times faster than before. His smile softened and he observed her, looked at every inch of her perfect, angelic face in his mind.

He could not believe his luck! This antidote seemed to last permanent and even though his life was still in danger, he would, no, he COULD, was finally allowed to tell her his feelings. Ever since his first day as Conan this has been his most urgent dream. Ever since he came to know about her feelings for him. He had been often so very close to tell her the truth, but had stopped himself every time. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted her to look at the face that was really his. The face she grew up with, the face she knows, the face she trusts, the face she fell in love with.

It needs to be HIS voice, telling her the words he knew her heart were longing for. The words he was dying to tell her, to let her know he was thinking this way about her. These words would comfort, heal and lighten up her heart, he was sure about it. And they would lighten his own heart as well, thats for sure.

Shinichi took a deep breath. Slowly he opened his eyes, his smile still on his lips and pressed one hand gently against his heart like as if he was trying to keep it from running away.

It was racing.

This evening was supposed to be perfect. Taking a look at the watch, he realized he had only three and a half hours to prepare himself!

Shocked, he stood up quickly and ran up the stairs to his room. He threw his schoolbag in a corner of the room (who had the nerve to tell him about homework today?) and rumored around his closet, trying to find the perfect outfit.

Who said guys are not supposed to look splendid? Especially at such an important evening!

Deciding on a black shirt with matching black pants and a grey jacket, he lay the clothes on his bed. Happy he had not to think about clothing anymore until the moment he was supposed to go out, he undressed and went to take a bath. He thought about eating something little but then he realized his stomach was already swirling. Probably he could not eat anything at such a moment! Who could blame him?

He let water fill the tub.

Satisfied with the amount and the temperature of the water, he stepped into the tub. A low moan escaped him as he leaned back, closing his eyes, letting the warm water fog his senses and relax his whole body. It was so good, being back in his own body!

Being relaxed to a high point, he fell asleep, the image of a girl with long brown hair leading him to a sweet dream.

He awoke two hours later at the noise of some kids playing. Opening his eyes he looked around slowly. He stretched his arms and legs and suddenly sat up in shock. What time was it? He must have fallen asleep! Oh crap! What time was it?

He looked around at the clock that was on the wall behind him and realized he still had one and a half hour before the date with Ran. A great sigh of relief escaped our detective. He started cleaning himself and stepped ten minutes later out of the tub.

Excitement filled him as he remembered what he was about to do today! Actually, he was so exited, he had already finished dressing and styling long before the time.

Having over half an hour time to get to the place he had the appointment at, Shinichi decided to go and say hi to Professor Agasa. He closed the door behind himself and walked to the house next door. After nobody reacted to his ringing, he walked inside and started walking around his neighbours house, calling out for the Professor.

"Professor?? Where are you?? Hello??"

He walked to the living room, only to find it empty. The kitchen was also deserted and so was Professor Agasas bedroom.

'Maybe he is surfing in the Internet again!' Shinichi wondered, so he walked upstairs where he knew the computer was and called again. But the Professor remained missing.

Shinichi walked around the room, calling another time but received no response. He came to a halt as he noticed the computer was switched on. Taking a second look, and thinking it might help him to find the Professor, he took a step closer, examining the screen.

There was a new email for the Professor which was still open and Shinichi wanted to go, since it was not polite looking through other peoples private messages, but something caught his attention. There was his name mentioned in the email and he couldnt help but wonder, why. So he took a closer look, curious to find out what the email with his name in it was about. Surprised, he noticed that it was from Haibara and she had sent it only today.

_Professor. Could you please come tonight at 10.45 p.m. to the Baker Centers parking lot and pick me up? My investigations have shown me, that the antidote of Aptx 4869 is going to last till 10.30 p.m.. I am almost completely certain, the effect is going to last only 24 hours. That means Kudo- kun will transform back to Edogawa- kun and we will switch positions again. Please be there, Haibara, Ai._

Shinichis eyebrows rose in a surprising motion. He shook his head. Certainly he had not read it right. He read the text another time, and another and another, the true meaning and the horror hidden behind these words sank in slowly and his eyes widened as the realization hit him, hard.

Shinichi was torn brutaly from the few hours of heaven he had had and he fell back to the cruel reality.

He would transform back to Conan Edogawa. In about three hours he would be in the body he was forced to live in for the past year, again. He could not believe it.

How could Haibara not tell him this important piece of information?? If hed known he had a time limit, he would not have wasted the day in school and at home, doing nothing of importance, but would have seized it to its limits. Probably together with the girl owning his heart.

And now this.

Shinichi felt sick. Panic, disbelief and horror now ruled his mind and senses. He paced around the room, running a hand through his hear, trying to get a hold of his breath and calm himself down. His heart was panicking and beating double as fast as normal and he surpressed the urge to cry and scream and break something. Anything. It did not matter.

How could Haibara do this to him? Or Professor Agasa! He was supposed to be his friend! He knew him since he was a baby. And now this betrayal of trust.

Shinichi tried desperately to cool down. He walked to the bathroom in quick steps and splashed his face with cold water, savoring the cooling sensation.

It is ok.

It is going to be ok.

He repeated those words in his mind over and over again. It HAS to be ok, because he could do nothing about it. He could catch a murder, play tricks on thieves and solve mysteries. But this was something, he had no power of and that scared him, even though he would not admit it.

But, he still had time. He had enough time for a nice dinner with Ran and for telling her the thing he and his heart yearned to say. And then, he would ask her to wait for him and when he returned for good, after destroying the black organization, he is going to come back and then he will marry her and they will have lots of little children together.

Yes, this is exactly what is going to happen!

Shinichi smiled and looked in the mirror but suddenly his fake smile and face crushed down like the dream he had had only a few minutes ago. He knew it will not be this easy. His fake optimism failed its desired effect as he closed his eyes tightly, head bowed.

What was he supposed to do now?

If he wont tell her what he wanted to, she will think he is an even greater idiot and mystery jerk than she already does.

But, if he told her his feelings, she will only miss him more. Her heart will ache more because of the parting and he can not even tell her when he will come back to her, to soothe some of this pain he was forced to cause her.

The decision was so hard, and his mind was working without break to help him find a way out of this mess. An acceptable solution, which sounded way easier than it indeed was.

Closing his eyes tightly, he could see her face, smiling brightly at him and a knife cut through his heart.

---

'I will have to think of something,' he told himself, 'but I have no time left.'

He stood in front of the huge Baker Center building, looking upwards in amazement. His heart picked up speed. Seeing her stand in front of the door, looking uncertain, almost afraid, around, he found himself speechless by the simple beauty she was presenting. The simple and natural beauty that was her. The beauty that had enchanted his heart.

---

He was sitting on his chair, observing Ran with a slight smile. She was looking around the noble restaurant uncertain until she bowed a little towards him and whispered.

"Is this really ok, Shinichi? This place looks really expensive."

He only giggled and reached inside his pocket, showing her its content.

"Dont worry! I have Dads credit card!" he told her, grinning.

She smiled a wicked smile at him, leaning her head against her hand she had on the table.

"You are a disgrace to your family!"

"OH please!! It was disgraceful of them to leave me alone!" he looked somewhat annoyed at the thought.

"You really are so much like Conan!" Ran smiled.

"What?" his eyes widened and his heart started increasing in speed. Sweat formed on his forehead.

Was he found out?

"His parents are living out of the country, too. To tell you the truth, I always thought that Conan was really you!" She admitted, looking kind of apologizing at Shinichi, an image of the little Conan thinking hard about something suddenly came into her mind.

"Huh? Really?" Shinichi tried to keep an amused face and to let the panic vanish from it.

"I thought you maybe got involved in serious trouble, so you had to ask the Professor to make a drug for you to turn you into a child. You certainly think I am crazy now, right?" Ran smiled at him, a little embarrassed as she laughed.

Shinichi laughed with her, showing her he thought it was a really funny thing she had started imaging but his thoughts lead into the opposite direction.

'Not stupid, rather a genius, my dear!'

"But its strange!" Ran went on. "Ever since you came back, he seems like a different person!"

"Haha!" he quietly laughed.

'Well, maybe thats because he really IS a different person!' Shinichi thought a moment about Ai, disguised as Conan and he grit his teeth inconspicuous, trying to keep the swirl of emotions in check that rose in his chest.

Secretly he admired Ran. After all, she did feel and notice the difference between him and Ai, even though she had barly seen Ai/Conan. Ai and himself had changed places only yesterday, and today they had been in school most of the day. But, to tell the truth, that should not surprise him. After all, Ai had a problem with Ran, no matter how much she denied it. He just did not know what, nor could he understand it or Ai, for that matter.

"And???" Ran asked, bringing him back to earth.

"What did you want to tell me??" She smiled lovingly at him, and leaned a little forward, bringing her face closer to his.

DODOMM

DODOMM

His heart was beating faster again as her sudden closeness scared him a little. However, he collected himself soon, knowing there was no way to back away now.

"Aah, yes... that is..." he looked away blushed. "Well, listen... what I wanted to say is..." he paused, uncertain. Was he such a coward? NO! Couraging himself, he took a deep breath. He had to spill it out.

"What I wanted to say, is that..." he started with force, needing to say this in one breath but he made the fatal mistake to look into her beautiful face, still smiling sweetly at him, waiting for him to continue. As quickly as he had gathered his courage before, as quickly it was leaving him again.

He had to find an excuse!

Unknown to our detective and his childhood friend, fate was not playing on their side this evening. Not far away, a manager of an electronic company made his promise to his father come true, and took revenge for him, carrying out his evil plan.

By now, Shinichi and Ran were eating and Shinichi had just finished what he had to tell her. She was looking amazed at him.

"Oh really? He solved the case with only these clues? Sherlock Holmes is really amazing!"

"Hehe, I told you!!" he answered satisfied while eating.

"What was it really that you wanted to tell me?" Ran asked him through knowing eyes, holding her knife like as if attempting to attack.

Unconsciously, Shinichi started sweating and held knife and fork crossed like as if trying to shield himself from a possible attack. His eyes opened a little wider, knowing he could not play dumb, no matter how strong the desire. Man, why did she only have to know him so well?

"Ahm.., well, you see, that....eh..." he stammered, not knowing what to tell her. But seeing her gaze, he knew it was now or never.

He could not hold her look and looked away to the side, his cheeks burning red, his heart beating uncontrollably.

"Listen, what I wanted to say, is.. that... well... you see... the reason I took you out today to this place, is that I have to tell you something important. Something that..."

Ran was looking at him, her red cheeks matching his as her face looked on full of wonder and surprise. What could he only mean?

"Something that I wanted to say for a long time now... and well... how to tell you..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

A loud scream was echoing through the restaurant, startling Shinichi and Ran and the other guests.

"What was that?" Ran asked, concerned by the scream, looking around.

Shinichis instincts were telling him to run away immediately, to find the source of the scream and look if something serious happened, but he could not do so. He knew he was on a mission and if he ran away now, he would have not enough time. Apart from the fact that Ran would probably never forgive him for disturbing their dinner with a murder case. So he went on.

"Oh, somebody must have seen a cockroach. No need to worry."

"They found a corpse in the elevator!!" the man behind him told another.

Shinichi started sweating, but went on like as if nothing had happened.

"Did somebody call the police, yet?" the other man answered.

"I should just come out and say it, ne?" he saw Ran looking at the talking men behind him, still trying to continue this conversation without letting something else interfere, for her sake.

"They shot the director! Hes in the elevator with a bullet in his head!" a man told the people sitting around the table on the right side from their own. Shinichi sweated more, but remained in control of his instincts, looking at Ran and trying to tell her what he desired.

"I.. I better start again..." he looked at her, grinning stupidly, while the volume of the people talking around them only grew.

Ran said nothing for a while, looking at him without comment, observing his gestures, his mimic, his face. Then she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Quit hiding it."

"What?" he looked surprised at her with raised eyebrows.

"You actually care very much about the murder!" she said, looking knowingly at him. She did not want to force Shinichi into anything and she knew him good enough to know he would like to go and investigate on the case and was hiding it for her sake.

Her grin turned into a soft smile, as she told him gently.

"Unlike you, I wont run away or hide. You can take your time and go."

He looked at her with wide eyes, his shock mixed with surprise.

"My great detective!"

His mouth dropped open and it took him only a second to decide. If he hurried, he still had time to come back in time! And, if Ran said it was ok...

"S- sorry, Ran!"

So he braced himself against the table and stood up, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I will be right back!"

He started running to the elevators, looking over his shoulder at her smiling face that seemed to be agreeing, like as if saying 'okay!' without words.

---

"It looks like this was a classic robbe-..." Inspector Megure stopped, looking surprised at the approaching figure.

"KUDU- KUN!"

"Psssttt, please dont say my name so loud!"

"Why so modest lately?"

"What are you doing here?" Takagi asked him.

"I was having dinner with Ran."

"Wow! Two high school students having dinner at such an fancy restaurant! The times really have changed!" Inspector Megure wondered aloud.

"There is actually a reason... why I chose this place for the dinner..." Shinichi told them, unconsciously moving a hand to his face, as if intending to cover his slight blush.

"DADDDDDDYYYYYY!!!" A young Lady came running and screaming towards them.

---

"Sorry you had to wait!" the lady said.

"Please dont serve dessert until my friend comes back !" Ran asked the waitress. "He ran out after he heared a scream, but he is a detective, so he should be able to solve it in no time." Ran went on exited, her gestic making clear that he was fighting with the case at the moment.

"Hihi, I understand!" the young waitress said, smiling at Ran sweetly.

"What??"

"Aahh, I am sorry! You two are just so much like the legendary couple the old manager told me about! It was on this table, twenty years ago. That time, the man came back after solving a case and told her with loud voice: You better be prepared!"

"What did he say?"

"He proposed to her!"

'What?' Ran looked at her with big eyes and a faint blush.

"Good luck!" the waitress blinked at her and walked away.

'Proposed??' Ran thought shocked. 'Could it be...' an image of the blushing Shinichi from before who wanted to tell her something came into her mind. 'Could it be that Shinichi...'

Even in her thoughts, Ran could not finish her track of thinking. She shook her head and turned it to the right, looking out of the window.

'Naahh, that cant be it!'

---

"Kudo- kun? Are you alright? You look so pale!!"

Shinichi was looking at his watch in horror. This case did seem to have taken a lot of time.

"No, I just saw the time. I am sorry, Inspector but I really, really need to go. But I solved this case, so could you please be patient for half an hour? I will send somebody to tell you the solving of this murder. Dont let anybody from the suspects go, yet! I really need to go. See you soon!"

Shinichi was already running out of the hall, leaving a stunned Inspector Megure and a stunned Takagi behind.

---

He ran as fast as he could, shocked he had lost so much time over a murder.

"Ran... I am back!" he panted, as he stood in front of her.

"Hey! Did you solve the case?" she asked him with a greeting smile.

"Yes... my assistant will have to explain it to the police though, because I have no time... I .. I need to go, Ran..." he sat down and looked ashamed away from her surprised look.

"You... you mean you have to go, NOW?" she slowly and quietly asked him.

"Not now now, but in..." he looked down at his watch, swallowing. "In fifteen minutes. I am sorry, Ran, its just that this.. this client called, and... this case I have been investigating on for so long... a problem appeared and I have to go back tonight... Stupid, ne?" he laughed a fake laugh that even hurt in his own ears but he wanted to make it easier for her.

Ran eyes widened as she looked at him in complete disbelief. Was he serious? He wanted to leave again even though he returned only yesterday?

"I... see..." she looked away from his face sadly and down at her hands. "So you are leaving me alone again." The fake smile that appeared on her face covered her bruised and hurt feelings as she hung her head slightly and looked down at her hands.

Shinichi panicked inside. He had never seen her this sad when he was around as Shinichi and her reaction was not what he had expected. Not at all. He had expected her to walk away, swear, scream or kick his ass. But seeing her deeply hurt and sad, hurt him a lot more than any of her feared kicks ever could. It was actually making him long for one.

What could he do???

"Ran, I.." he tried to save something.

"Dont! I dont want to hear it!" she screamed lightly, covering her ears and shook her head heavenly with her eyes clenched shut desperately.

"I dont want to hear...any excuses!" she whispered breathless, her eyes open again, tears glittering in the corners of them and she looked at the table in front of her while speaking, not being able looking at him. She knew it was unfair. She knew she was being unfair to him, for he probably could do nothing about it but at this very moment she did not care. Her pain was simply too overwhelming for her to think about what was fair and unfair. Was it fair that he had to leave again even though she got him back only the previous day? Not nearly.

Shinichi looked shocked at her and closed his mouth. His eyes only betrayed him and the hurt her words, tone and gestures arose in him. He knew he would have to hurt her the moment he had read this email. But he could not have imagined it to hit her this hard. He felt sick. Felt as though his face was burning along with his heart. A big stone as heavy and huge as the stones of Stonehenge built in his stomach and made it difficult for him to breath. Guilt as strong as he had not felt it since the day he had turned the first time into Conan, when she had confessed her love for him, invited him in her house and he had to lie to her this moment, filled his body, making it ache deep inside to his bones and the very bottom of his soul. Not to mention it took all his selfcontroll to keep the tears he would have liked to cry along with her in check and to not stand up and walk over to her, to take her into his arms as long as the night dured and make her pain go away.

But he knew exactly he couldnt do that, and that was something that hurt him even more, making the pain almost unbearable. He looked down in shame, closing his eyes, the hunted expression never leaving his face as he thought hard what he could do. He looked up in misery for a second, looking at her.

She had not move at all, her head was still bend, eyes closed and a few single tears ran down her rosy cheeks, hands still pressed against her ears. His head bend again.

_Just one last dance, ow baby._

_Just one last dance, uhuu._

_We meet in the night in the Spanish café_

_I look in your eyes just dont know what to say_

_It feels like I am drowning in salty water_

_A few hours left till the suns gonna rise_

_Tomorrow will come, its time to realize _

_Our love has finished forever_

_How I wish to come with you_

How I wish we make it through

Shinichis head raised as he recognized the song that had started playing across the room on the dance floor of the restaurant. He knew Ran had this song on CD at home because she was hearing it every now and then. The lyrics reminded him a little of their own situation. Not the part with the love that has finished forever, since their love had definitely NOT finished, let along for forever!

But the other part. That he did not know what to say when he looked into her eyes because they took his breath away. And when the sun is gonna rise, tomorrow, he will be gone, too. How he wished to take her with him, how he wished he had a right to wish for them to make it through.

He reached slowly over the table and took her hand in his, pulling it gently away from her ear. She opened her eyes and looked surprised into his face and he looked back with a pleading expression, gently rubbing his thumb over the hand that he was still holding.

"Ran..." by now he had no idea what he was doing. This was not planned, nor thought over. This was the reaction of his emotions that were so strong he could do nothing but comply. He took a deep breath and looking deep into her eyes as if trying to reach her soul, letting his heart speak.

"May... May I have this dance?" Please, just one last dance.

She looked more than surprised in his face. Shinichi? Dance? Ok, but Shinichi AND dance in one sentence? This seemed weird! She had never seen him dance! Could he even dance? But... SHINICHI AND DANCING??? Excuse me?!?!?!?!?!

Her gaze softened while looking at his face for a while, getting absorbed into his own tender eyes that seemed to always reach her very soul whenever they looked, really looked at her like this. Her heart started beating faster. How did he do this? How could he affect her in such an intense way? She had never seen or experienced anything like this before.

"Okay." She told him quietly with soft eyes after some hesitation, smiling at his face that immediately lit up as if he had just seen the sun breaking through the clouds after seven months of rain in a row.

He stood up, never letting go of her hand, and walked over to her. Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket with his left hand, he kneeled in front of her. Looking up into her eyes, he promised himself to do anything he could to make her enjoy this evening to its limits and raised his hand to clean her face with tender and carefully motions.

She realized that his hand was shaking and immediately was sorry. She knew, seeing her this sad had made him worry. She should have thought about it before but now it was too late, so she would try her best for him to enjoy their last minutes together tonight.

Not that she could do anything but smile at him because of his sweet gesture, seeing him still kneeled in front of her. After he had cleaned her face without a word spoken between them, she gently reached and took his left hand in hers, now rubbing it with her thumb to make him feel better and show him it was okay now. Drown in her sorrow, she had not thought that he might feel just as bad about leaving her, as she did.

And soon enough she was rewarded with a sweet smile and he slowly stood up, pulling her gently up with him. Letting go of one hand, he slowly lead her to the dance floor but missed her slight smile as she realized the song.

There, he turned to face her with his whole body and held his hand out for her to take it. Their deep crimson blush remained unnoticed by all the other couples that were already dancing slowly around them, too absorbed in themselves to even notice a bomb going off next to them. Not that it was different with our couple. He kept looking deep into her eyes, losing himself inside of them for a few moment. Ran felt the same as she was also losing herself in his deep ocean blue eyes while admiring his handsome face.

She took his hand and moved a step closer, ignoring her burning cheeks, and put her arm around his torso, leaning her hand against his back and, although everything in her was embarrassed and screaming for her not to go any further, she could not help it as she lay her head gently against his chest, leaving all the warnings and fears aside. Frightened by the sudden closeness, Shinichi surpressed the urge to run away and hide, looking at his watch for a second and seeing time running not for him. His blush deepened even more as he slowly lay one hand on her waist, holding on to her gently.

Seeing she was not objecting, he let out a sigh of relief, going a step further and did something he had dreamed of for a long time. He lay his head on top of hers, her sweet scent fogging any other thought. They slowly started moving along with the music, hiding in the sea of pairs.

_How I wish to come with you_

How I wish we make it through

_Just one last dance_

Before we say goodbye

_When we sway and turn around and round and round_

_Its like the first time_

_Just one more chance_

_Hold me tight and keep me warm_

_Cause the night is getting cold_

_And I dont know where I belong_

_Just one last dance_

Ran opened her eyes, looking from her spot on his chest lost into space as she listened to the lyrics of the song. She had heard it often but never had it touched her like this. Suddenly she was shaudering and snuggled a little closer into his arms, wishing for him to hold her tighter, just like in the song.

_Hold me tight and keep me warm, _

_cause the night is getting cold, _

_and I dont know where I belong._

She repeated those words and found she could identify herself with them. After he would leave, she knew the night was going to be cold once more, and so would her feelings. She yearned to know where she belonged, although a big part in her was telling her she was there at the moment. Right where she belonged.

To her great surprise and pleasure, he tighten his hold on her. Is he also listening to the songs meaning hidden behind the words?

"Shinichi?" he heard her whisper and looked down. Her head was pressed tight against him, almost as if she was trying to hide from the world and melt into him. Her eyes were half opened and her gaze was directed straight.

"Yes?" he whispered back, gently swaying with her to the music.

Her face turned a little sad and hopeful as she whispered the question what she had to know.

"Do... do you really have to...?" she could not finish and her pleading words broke in her throat. If she would say the word 'go' it might really happen because she said it. Or at least it was what she thought, although she knew it was stupid but she could not take the risk. That's why she went silent again.

"I have to." He said apologetically after some hesitation, answering her just as silent as her unfinished question had been.

"I understand..." Ran murmured quietly, looking lost away.

"Ran, I..." he stopped. Shinichi had a knot in his throat and was unable to continue. This was so much harder than he had imagined.

"I a- am sorry..." he wanted to go on, wanted to tell her so much but stopped, needing to find the right words but she was faster.

"Its okay." Was her quick and only answer. He looked surprised down at her, knowing her heart was saying something else than her mouth.

He held her tighter and whispered urgently into her ear.

"No, really! I want you to know, that if I had a choice, I would not leave you, again!"

"Okay." Was her answer and Shinichi shook his head, not believing she truly meant it.

Moving his hand for a moment away from her waist, he cupped her cheek and forced her gently to look at him. Her surprised eyes met his pleading ones. The surprise spread in them since she had rarely seen his face take this expression. That was when she understood how serious this was to him and how honest his words have been.

"Ran, please, I am telling you the truth. Please, you have to believe me!"

While slowly swaying back and forth, he continued looking deep into her eyes, almost begging her with them for understanding. She looked at him, really looked at him, from one eye to his other, seeing he was speaking from his heart and knowing she owned him a response from her heart, too.

"I do, Shinichi."

"Really??" his face lit up, relief taking over any other emotions on his face at this moment.

"Really!"

He did not know what to say or do out of joy and went all enthusiastic.

"Oh thank you! Ran, I-" she cut him off by laying her index finger gently on his lips and he immediately went silent.

"Sshhh." She whispered, smiling lovingly at him, making his heart jump a few beats. She did not want him to suffer more than necessary. Looking at his face, she traced his lips and moved her hand to his cheek, rubbing it gently, ignoring the little tingles that ran up her hand and made her feel feather light inside, while he tried to ignore that she was burning his cheek where her tender and soft hand touched him.

However, after some time she gave him a last smile and pulled her hand away, placing it back against his back, holding on his shirt again and moved her head back to his chest with a sigh, cuddling into his embrace.

'Was it only my imagination or did she just really rub her cheek against my chest?'

Shinichi looked down at his beloved and once more his heart filled with all the strong emotions she made him feel, was able to make him feel with only one gesture, one touch, one smile. It was amazing, their bond. They knew exactly what the other needed, and when they were alone, in peace, without force, they gave it to each other. And at this rare moments, both their souls were content and in peace since they were united once more.

It was also amazing to him, to experience this feeling of complete contentment whenever he was with her like this, which, unfortunately, was not very often. Unknown to our great detective, she felt the same way, like as if completion existed for her only with him.

He placed his hand back on her waist, this time not afraid she would hit him. Their motions never stopping. They swayed and danced slowly to the music, enjoying themselves immensely.

_The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar_

_Ill never forget how romantic they are_

_But I know, tomorrow Ill lose the one I love_

'Tomorrow Ill have lost the one I love!' Ran sang along in her mind, thinking sadly she had to let go of him very soon, wishing for this moment, this dance, this night, to never end. She sang along, secretly comparing herself with the singer of the song, Sarah Conner, and found they were almost alike. 'Seems like we share the same fate, Sarah.'

_Theres no way to come with you_

_Its the only thing to do_

_Just one last dance_

_Before we say goodbye_

_When we sway and turn around and round and round_

_Its like the first time_

_Just one more chance_

_Oh come on_

_Hold me tight and keep me warm_

_Keep me warm_

_Cause the night is getting cold_

_And I dont know where I belong_

_Just one last dance_

The song started to get louder and now the female singer was singing in a chorus with a man that is supposed to be her partner and lover. This made the song and the moment all the more strong and passionate and Ran held on Shinichi tighter, wishing she could do that every day and never have to stop or miss him again...

She snuggled deeper into the arms of her love as she felt him hold her closer, ignoring her red cheeks and the voice in her head asking her if she knew what she was doing. She certainly did knew it and although this will end soon, she never wants to have to miss this moment between them, the sweet memory.

After all, this is all they had today. Just one last dance, before they had to say goodbye, like as if the song knew their situation exactly and was playing only for them.

_Just one last dance_

_Before we say goodbye_

_When we sway and turn around and round and round_

_Its like the first time_

_Just one more chance_

_Oh come on_

_Hold me tight and keep me warm_

_Cause the night is getting cold_

_And I dont know where I belong_

_Just one last dance_

_Just one last chance_

_Just one... last dance_

As the last words echoed through the dance floor, the song slowly ended but our couple remained together, keeping the gentle swaying they had kept throughout the song by. Eventually they came to a halt and pulled regretfully apart, looking at each other with flushed faces and big eyes, expecting something, a bomb or a scream, the end of the world, but nothing like this happened.

Shinichi let out a sigh of relief but noticed panicked the time. He had only fife minutes left. It was time to part again. He cursed and sweared heavy under his breath. Taking her hand, he looked at his girl with a grin.

"Thank you for this dance, it was great. May I accompany the Lady back to her table?"

She grinned back at him and nodded. He lead her back to their table and held her chair so she could sit and then pushed it close to the table again. This time he sat next to her, not across her. She looked with big, fearful eyes at him, afraid of what was to come next. He hated when she looked fearfully, especially when it was because of him.

"So... what happens now?" her low voice asked him. It was a mere, fearful whisper.

"I.. I gotta go in two minutes...!" he was keeping his gaze downwards, sad about what he had to do.

Her face took the same sad expression and as he mentioned they had only two more minutes, she panicked inside. Her panic must have shown on her face.

"B-but dont worry! Ive already called a replacement for me, so this person will take my place for the rest of the night after I leave! No need to worry."

"I see." She said quietly, looking at him, trying to find out if he was serious.

'Does he not know, there is no replacement for him?'

"What about this thing you wanted to tell me?" she looked directly into his eyes.

Holding her sorrowful gaze, he considered for a second telling her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. But then suddenly, a picture came into his mind. A picture of Rans beautiful face, crying because she misses him so much and suddenly he realized he could not do it. He could not see her hurt, could not tell her, or else she would go crazy while having to wait for him and would cry even more until one day, her beautiful smile may vanish from her angelic features forever. He could not let that happen.

"I... I guess that will have to wait until I come back..." he said slowly, looking sad and ashamed at his hands, closing his eyes slowly like as if in pain.

Suddenly he heard a quiet sob and his head shot up, looking worried at her.

Ran had her eyes closed tightly, her hands balled to fists in her lap, her whole body tense and a few tears ran down her face, making her body tremble slightly.

"R- Ran!" he called out hesitantly. Suddenly he had a strange thought. Did she think he will never some back? Did she really thing that was a possibility for him? Staying away and never coming back? Could she... think something like that?

"I.. I am sorry!" she sniffed, raising a hand to clean her face. "I am so stupid, I dont want you to see me like that." She cleaned her eyes and cheeks but the tears still rolled and she turned her face to the right, trying to look away and hide it from his view. "But I cant stop it!" she sobbed, trying to smile desperately and he looked down, hating himself for making her go through this hell.

Suddenly he felt sweat form on his forehead and realized it was becoming more difficult for him to breath. He knew what this was meaning. Deep inside he had had a small hope that Haibaras theorie had been wrong, but now that he felt his body react, he knew he had not much time left.

He saw another tear run down her face and told her, with head down and quiet voice.

"I am going to come back, Ran. Even if it is the very last thing I will do in my life, even if it will kill me, I am going to come back to you."

He looked into her eyes, realizing she had stopped crying and was looking stunned at him. He went on slowly, holding her gaze with a pleading look.

"I promise you. But until then, I want you to wait for me, no matter what, Ran, please... please..."

She was looking with big eyes at him, a surprised look on her face.

All of a sudden a pain shot through his body, making him clench his eyes shut and hold on his heart tightly.

It was time.

"Shinichi?? Are you alright??" Ran bend forward in worry and caught his chest and shoulder because it seemed like he would fall over any second, just like the day before.

"Y-yeah! I am fine. But I gotta go now. I am sorry, Ran."

He stood up and let slowly go of his heart since the pain vanished but he knew that was only temporary and he had to get out of here and her sight as soon as possible. She stood up with him, worry in her eyes.

"Are you really going to be alright?"

"Yeah, dont worry... so I guess this is bye bye..."

"Y-yeah..." she looked down at the floor, a new wave of sadness taking over her body.

"Ran?" his gentle voice brought her out of her trance and she looked at him. "Thank you for this special evening. It was really great and I enjoyed it very much. Please forgive me for leaving already..."

"Like I said, its ok. Thank you, too. It was really n- nice for me, too."

"I am glad to hear that. So... see you, ok? Ill call you as soon as I got a chance, alright?"

"Oh okay." She was looking down, not wanting him to leave. Maybe he would stay if she closed her eyes tightly and wished very hard for it?

Seeing her inner fight, he knew he should do something for her before leaving. Taking all his courage, he stepped forward and hugged her. Feeling her first tense body slowly relax, she hugged him back, clinging on to him very hard, hiding her face in his chest for a while.

More than anything in the world, he would have liked the time to stop. To hold on to her like this forever. But as he felt another painful wave run through him, he knew he could not do so. Instead, he moved and turned with her against him, then went to his knees and sat her on her chair, taking her hands in his. He looked straight at her since they had the same eye level now.

"I really have to go. You wait here for my replacement, alright?"

She nodded and looked into his face, gifting him with a smile. His heart stared beating even faster. While standing up, he quickly cupped her cheek in one hand and gave her a kiss on the other. Feeling her rosy cheeks grew very hot, he leaned his head a little forward, smiling a little and whispered tenderly into her ear.

"Thank you again. Good night, beautiful."

Then he stood up, giving her hands a last squeeze and dared to give her a last look, knowing his cheeks must be tomato red. Seeing her still shocked, he left, running to the mens bathroom where he immediately bend over the sink, watching himself, panting very hard. He grabbed his heart again and another wave of pure pain shot through him. He felt like his bones were melting and burning and his panting became so heavy it started hurting his lungs.

Suddenly he saw somebody enter the bathroom.

"H- haibara?" he asked, his voice sounding more surprised than he had intended. Maybe that was because of the pain that was ripping his body apart and in million little pieces. And, he had decided not to tell Haibara he had known about her plan. He really didnt feel like the big theatre that he would create doing so.

"You owe me one, Edogawa Conan- kun." She said quietly while taking her fake glasses off and smiling down at his cringing form with a grin.

If he could have, he would have laughed out loud in sarcasm.

---

"I really wonder where Kudo- kun went to. He had said, there was somebody coming to solve the case because he had to go to an important mission and we should wait. But until now, nobody appeared. I wonder what is going on."

Inspector Megure told Takagi for the third time in that past half hour.

"Ahm.. Inspector?"

He turned around and was surprised at what he was seeing. Conan was standing behind him, a little flushed and panting.

"Conan- kun!! What are you doing here?"

"Shinichi- niichan called me! He said he had to leave because of something really important and told me to come and tell you exactly what he told me."

"You mean the solving of this murder case? You know who the murder is?"

"Yes, he told me everything!!" the little boy announced proudly and with childish, merry voice.

"Well, then explain it to us, little boy!" the Inspector said cheery. He knew Conan too good to underestimate him and he knew Shinichi good enough to trust his judgement. If he trusted Conan this much, he saw no reason why he should not follow his example.

---

Ran was sitting on her chair, looking sunk in thoughts out of the window. Her expression was not happy, not sad. It was like as if she was thinking hard about something.

"Hum hum!" the voice next to her did and she turned her head around.

"Conan- kun!!" she said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She took no notice of the blush that had spread on his face the moment he had lay his eyes on her, nor could she hear his rapid heartbeat for what Conan was very grateful.

"Shinichi- niichan called me and asked me to replace him tonight! Uncle drove me here."

"Dad is here?"

"Yeah! He is waiting in the parking lot."

"I see. And Shinichi asked you to come here?"

"Yeah... he did not want to leave you alone..."

"I see. Now this mystery jerk asks even little kids for help, just because he..." she trailed of, a hand moving unconsciously to her cheek, touching it with her fingertips as she looked out of the window and up at the sky, sunk in her thoughts again, her cheeks painting with a light rose. She sighed..

Conan realized it was the cheek he had given her a kiss on earlier and turned even redder, looking down.

"Anyway, Conan- kun, do you want dessert??"

"Ahm.. yeah!" he sat down on his old chair across the table and watched her as she ordered with a smile dessert for them.

He knew, what he had done had been right and the only thing he could have in his position. Now, her heart was not only filled with sorrow but also a few nice memories and maybe a sweeter anticipation to their next meeting. Just like his.

---

Back at home, Kogoro went immediately to bed. He had been so angry they have made him wait this long, that he had exhausted himself being angry.

Ran undressed and walked in her pyjamas around the house, humming a sweet song.

Conan observed her, still wondering if she was alright but his worries turned into a smile as he recognized the song.

He slipped in his pyjamas himself and walked out of his room to say goodnight to Ran, as he found her in front of an mirror, looking concentrate at her reflection. He wondered what she was doing.

Hearing him approach she turned and smiled at him.

"Conan- kun!"

"What are you doing, Ran- neechan?" he asked her with big eyes.

"N- nothing... just checking something. Come on, its late! You should be in bed for a long time now, little boy." She took his hand and walked him to his room.

"Thank you for picking me up and replacing Shinichi, sweetheart. Although... replacing is not the right word, ne?" she whispered the last words quietly, more to herself than to anybody else, although he sure as hell did not miss them.

"Welcome, Ran- neeeeechaaan!" he said merrily and it made her smile at him, achieving the desired effect of the little boy.

"Goodnight, Conan- kun!" she bend and gave him a kiss on his cheek, giggling as he turned red.

"Goodniiigghtttt!" he almost sang and smiled brightly at her, almost beaming with his red cheeks. He looked really adoribly, Ran thought.

She smiled back and turned to go, but then turned again and looked at him, kneeling down so they had the same eye level.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure! What is it?" he replied a little surprised.

"Am I... I mean, d- do you think I am pretty?" she blushed a little, asking him such a strange thing.

He looked surprised at her, then smiled warmly.

"Of course!! You are very pretty, Ran- neechan!" he said, smiling at her with closed eyes and tilted head.

"Oh.. Thank you!" she said, blushing and saw him jump to his room and close the door behind him after wishing her again a goodnight and sweet dreams. She was glad he was himself again. He had probably been acting so weird, because of his flue.

Ran could not see the little detective, sinking to the ground, sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the door. His little heart was beating very fast and his cheeks were burning.

She walked to her room and sat down on her bed, reliving the events of the day in her mind. Raising her head a little she looked up at the moon and had to smile.

Almost unconsciously, she stood up and walked over to her CDs, taking the one from Sarah Conner out and pushed play. Soon enough the lyrics of a familiar song filled her room. She could do nothing as she danced around her room with light steps.

_Just one last dance_

Before we say goodbye

_When we sway and turn around and round and round_

_Its like the first time_

_Just one more chance_

_Hold me tight and keep me warm_

_Cause the night is getting cold_

_And I dont know where I belong_

_Just one last dance_

---

Conan grinned a little, laying in his bed and thinking about everything that had happened today, as he heard the lyrics of the song through the wall. He sat up and lay a hand against it, like as if trying to be closer to her, with her, looking in the direction he knew the girl he loved had to be.

---

After dancing a few times to the song, Ran lay in her bed, hugging her big pillow close.

_Hold me tight and keep me warm, _

_cause the night is getting cold, _

_and I dont know where I belong._

_The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar_

_Ill never forget how romantic they are_

_But I know, tomorrow Ill lose the one I love_

Tired, eyes half closed, she listened to the lyrics and smiled.

'You know what, Sarah? Sorry, but I guess we are not so similar, after all. Unlike you, I know exactly where I belong. Until today I did not know, but now I do. Its in his arms where I belong and nowhere else. Besides, I was wrong because I have not lost the one I love. I will never lose him. He will come back to me, I know that because he promised it and I trust him. I will be waiting for you, Shinichi!'

With this thought, she went slowly over to dreamland, a content expression on her face.

---

Conan could not sleep. Too many things had happened today and it was too much for his head to figure out for him to just fall asleep. He thought about Ran and was asking himself how she was feeling. If she was sad or happy. He need to know for his heart would not give him peace. He had seen her dance through the house before, but now he was not so sure anymore. She could have been acting to not worry him.

Panicked by this thought, he stood up and quietly walked out of his room. He would pretend to have to go to the toilets in case somebody caught him.

He lightly knocked on Rans door but nobody answered him. He reached up and opened it slowly, quietly walking in. The sight that was awaiting him there was breathtaking.

The room was lit in a dim light. She had a small lamp on her desk, illuminating one corner of her room in its faint light. The moonlight shone inside of her window, its foggy rays falling inside her room and upon her bed.

His sweet Ran was laying on top of her bed, clad in her yellow satin pyjamas- dress. She was fast asleep, cuddling her huge, fluffy pillow close to her chest, resting her head on top of it. Her hair were spread over her shoulders, the ends curled and falling down long and prone and she had obviously thrown the blanket off herself in her sleep. The moonlight let parts of her dark brown hair shimmer now in a light brown and a romantic, faint white, just like her face which had a very content and blissful expression painted on it.

The music was still playing in the background.

_Just one last dance_

_Before we say goodbye_

_When we sway and turn around and round and round_

_Its like the first time_

She must have put the song on repeat and fell asleep without turning it off. This fact made him feel good and nice inside, he did not know why.

His heart was beating faster at the breathtaking sight this beauty was presenting and he walked slowly over to her bed. Taking the sky blue blanket from behind her, he tenderly pulled it over the curves of her body up to her torso, making sure it was enough to keep her warm the night.

Looking at her enchanted, he lost any track of time. He did not notice, nor could he help his hand that slowly wandered to her face, brushing her hair behind her ear out of her face and started stroking lovingly her cheek. How could such a simple contact make his heart race like no murder case could?

In this moment, Shinichi was content. She was alright, content and save, thats all he needed and all he needed to be happy and content. And for now, that was enough for him.

At the contact of his hand, Rans head was moving against it in her sleep. He had to smile and suddenly heard her murmur something. Leaning the tiniest bit closer, he bend to listen to her words, her breath that was tickling his ear and neck sent heavy shudders up and down his spine but that was nothing compared to the reaction of his body to the words that were following.

"I will be waiting."

The words were whispered so quietly, he would have missed them if he hadnt leaned this close, and her voice was thick with emotions. She meant every word from the deeps of her heart, he knew that. She repeated the words another time and ended this time with a long sigh.

Conan pulled away and looked into her beautiful face. She was still fast asleep and still smiling. He spent a few minutes staring at her, amazed and wonder filled. Afraid she might awake and find him staring at her, he bend over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He put all his emotions and love he held for this creature in this one kiss, closing his eyes. Pulling away, he stroked her face a last time and took his hand away.

Walking over to the CD player, he put his finger on the off button. Listening to the end of the song, he turned and observed her another time in the dim light.

Right then, he knew it: It had not been their last dance.

'This was not just one last dance, but the first of many that will follow. This I promise you, my love.'

_Just one last dance_

_Just one more chance_

_And just one more..._

... _dance..._

The song ended and Conan pushed the off key, the room falling in absolute silence. He walked over and closed the dim light on her desk, then left the room quietly, but not without throwing a last, loving look at the one girl his heart was beating for. Then he closed the door behind him.

Shinichi knew a lot of things. He had read a million of interesting books and his knowledge was pretty high in all sort of things. And yet, there were the few times, that something he had not known surprised him. Thats when he was learning. And he had learned one thing tonight. Actually more than one, but one main thing he had not known before.

He had not known, it was possible to love a person this much. He had not fully known it before and he probably never would have, if not for her in his life. He was thanking the heavens once again.

Walking back into his room, he thought a last time before going to sleep about this evening. He had brought her to this place, because it held precious memories. His father had confessed his love for his mother, twenty years ago in the same place. He would never had thought, how hard it would be. How hard it was, to tell the one you love, that you love her. His father did even go a step further, and proposed to his mother as soon as she had responded to his feelings.

'Respect, dad.'

Although he could not follow his fathers lead, yet, he did succeed creating new, special memories together with her, in that memory filled place. He may did not confess his love to her yet, but he was sure he would take her out to this place again. And then, he would prove that he was just as strong as his father.

And hopefully, she will say yes.

In his bed, our exhausted detective fell asleep out of exhaustion, with a big and content smile on his face. A smile that resembled the one of the girl, sleeping not far away. Although she was in the room next to him, he knew they had never been this close to each other before, than this night.

The end

* * *

_The song is called: "Just one last dance" by Sarah Conner. I just felt the need to tell you this, for I respect her great work on it and it would be unfair to use it just like that._

_Here is a picture, for everybody who wants to see Rans sleeping face from the ending. And guess what, the great creator of this one is the sweet girl who had her birthday and I am dedicating this story to. _

_http:animexx.4players.de/fanarts/fanart.php4?id305541&9bc91434dac10997e4f2a444498bf341_

_Please review, so I will know if you guys liked this one and if it is worth writing more fanfictions like this _


End file.
